The present invention relates to a portable greenhouse, and, more particularly, to a portable greenhouse capable of being packaged in a compact, standard corrugated paper container for storage and display in a retail store.
Prefabricated greenhouses have existed in the marketplace for some time. Despite claims of portability, however, most prior art greenhouses have complex structures which require considerable and often complicated assembly. Moreover, few can be effectively packaged such that they may be placed on shelves of retail stores for display and ready access to the public. Also, because of their bulk, the packaging of prior art greenhouses often requires use of containers substantially stronger, and more expensive, than standard corrugated paper containers. The necessity of strong containers becomes even more apparent when a series of containers are stacked upon one another, as is often done on retail sales shelves.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a portable greenhouse that may be easily assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable greenhouse whose components may be packaged in a container suitable for display on retail store shelves.